Last Will
Last Will is a piece of paper that is shown to the rest of the town after you die. Last Wills only exist in the game if the host has turned them on. Players can edit what is shown in a will at the right of the screen at night, looking like an empty piece of paper. A player's last will often includes critical information, although it is a focal point for the use of deception in the game. members will often include descriptions of what they were doing in each of the nights. The use of wills Last wills can be crucial to the roles as they can provide a summary of information gained before death, often stylised in a simple way. For example, a 's will might include: Watcher: N1: Watched A - B and C visited them. N2: Watched D - E visited them (D died? E suspicious?) In this example, the nights are shown as N1 and N2 for each of the nights. Many players like to show their wills in this fashion but there are a number of advantages and disadvantages for the rs when used this way. Other roles, such as the , won't use wills in such a way. A role, such as the , will sometimes use the will as a means of teasing the other players for having hanged them. Players should show caution in when they use wills, as they are capable of turning the game in many different ways, for any side. Some roles gather a lot of information, such as the . Advantages of using Last Wills For rs *Thorough but simple wills will help the determine other players' roles or find out if they are suspicious. This is especially the case when the will's owner is a , , , , , , or ; e.g. a 's will containining "N3: A visited by B, C. A silenced!" *A will switch places with the victim's. If the will contains the original name of the victim, it will be obvious that the victim was disguised, which will most often lead to a successful lynching. For *A will can reveal information to direct the 's attention to lynching a Neutral role. E.g. "A cannot be killed" may get the person lynched if they cannot convince the of their innocence. *It's possible for a member to call out roles that otherwise would benefit from not being known. Exposing the roles allows the mafia to target said roles in the . **Additionally, a role which found out someone's role can claim certain people are a specific role, in order to get the to lynch them or not to trust them. Disadvantages of using Last Wills For rs * Wills can lead to many wrong lynches as well, especially when details about rs who have been framed or (wrongly) accused are included. members can use this to their advantage *Although wills can contain important information, the nature of deception in the game may lead to some wills being disregarded whereas the information included is actually correct *Some wills will contain information about who might be what role. This information is just as precious to the as it is to rs. The might use the information to select their next target which could be a key role. * A can learn a person and has a 50% chance to change their will into a one written by the . * Last Wills may reveal who the is if they visited a the night they died and wrote the name in their will. * and may have fake roles, taking the suspicion off of them. For , and other evil roles * There are some people who use the last will to rat out their fellow , which can be very annoying and even rule breaking. In most cases, if a fellow rats you out, you are most likely dead, as trying to fight back to convince the you are not a will make yourself seem more suspicious. Category:Terminology Category:Strategy